El miedo de Rivaille
by DanyyxDD
Summary: Hasta el soldado mas fuerte del mundo tiene sus miedos. (Amor y amor!) :3


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación.

**Parejas: ** Riren (Rivaille x Eren)

**Advertencias: **ninguna en especial :3

_**El miedo de Rivaille **_

Era una mañana tranquila en aquel castillo, todos ya estaban levantados y listos para comenzar con sus deberes. Mientras tanto un pelinegro de semblante serio y una mirada filosa caminaba por un pasillo, calmado y sereno, pensaba en poner a todos a limpiar el castillo ya que según él estaba bastante sucio, mientras pensaba en esto sin querer choco con otro cuerpo que caminaba en sentido contrario:

-Heichou...yo...l-lo siento.-Dijo nervioso aquel joven titán que tampoco prestaba atención al camino ya que pensaba en otras cosas como en la pelea con Mikasa hace solo un par de minutos.

-Fíjate por donde caminas mocoso.-dijo casi en susurro el mayor con un notable tono de molestia.

-Si Heichou, perdón...-Eren bajo la cabeza asustado y nervioso y solo suspiro, el día  
apenas comenzaba y ya iba a recibir una golpiza de Rivaille.

-Solo vete.-dijo cortante el ojigris para luego seguir su camino dejando a Eren algo perplejo.

Rivaille siguió su camino para darle a cada uno su misión del día, aunque al chocar con Eren su mente se revolvió un poco y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo. Ya llevaba semanas sintiendo aquel "malestar" y no entendía bien el por qué solo le pasaba al estar cerca de ''aquel mocoso de mierda''.

-''Estúpido mocoso, solo desordenas mis ideas...deberías desaparecer''.-Pensó Rivaille mientras entraba al comedor donde la gran mayoría de los reclutas aun terminaba de desayunar.-Bien escuchen todos los presentes, el castillo esta hecho un asco y lo quiero ver limpio, ya saben que tarea fue asignada a cada uno así que dejen de holgazanear y a trabajar!.-termino de decir Rivaille para liego salir en dirección a su habitación.

Camino nuevamente hacia su habitación para buscar su pañuelo y comenzar también sus deberes, Rivaille pasó por un pasillo y vio a los amigos de Eren, Mikasa y Armin y no parecían muy tranquilos:

-Ah! Rivaille-Heichou, ¿ah visto a Eren? -pregunto Armin que parecía preocupado.

-Hace un rato lo vi, deberían dejarlo en paz y comenzar con sus deberes.-dijo con una enorme frialdad que asusto a Armin y enfureció a Mikasa que prefería guardar silencio en esta ocasión.

A Rivaille no le interesaba donde se había metido Ere...sin embargo, ¿Por qué había terminado frente a la puerta del sótano donde el mocoso dormía por las noches? No quería saber la razón, aunque tal vez tuviera sospechas de esta. Rivaille alzo un poco su mano y pensó un poco hasta que por fin pudo tocar la puerta, trato de parecer serio y desinteresado como siempre y al cabo de un par de segundos la puerta fue abierta:

-Heichou, ¿sucede algo?.-Pregunto Eren luego de abrir la puerta, su tono de voz era bastante decaído y eso no paso desapercibido para Rivaille.

-Solo vine a decirte que debes hacer tus deberes y no encerrarte aquí. No seas holgazán.-Dijo con un tono algo "Tsundere" por así decirlo.-así que comienza a hacer tus deberes mocoso.

-Pero...-Eren bajo la mirada e hizo algo de fuerza con sus manos, nunca antes había "replicado a un superior".

Rivaille algo irritado por la actitud del menor no encontró mejor forma para sacarlo de ese  
transe que darle una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo tiro al suelo. Eren solo tocio un poco y se levantó, susurro unas disculpas y se fue... ¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso el joven titán estaba tan preocupado por otra cosa que ni presto atención a Rivaille?. Rivaille sintió algo extraño en el pecho, era una especie de miedo que comenzaba a inundar su ser...

Trato de mantenerse al margen y comenzó sus deberes, a pesar de eso, busco "indirectamente a Eren, ¿por qué lo buscaba? Porque era su responsabilidad claro está pero...¿era solo por eso?.

La mañana paso dando paso a la tarde, en todo el día no vio a Eren y ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse más de lo debido, recurrió a esa última persona que podría ayudarlo:

-Ah Rivaille, ¿Que te trae por aquí? -dijo en tono sarcástico la mayor Hanji.

-Deja las bromas a un lado ¿viste a Eren? En todo el día no ah aparecido...-pregunto con total seriedad y un poco de desesperación que Hanji noto fácilmente.

-¿Preocupado? No sabía que Eren te importara tanto.-y dicho esto lanzo una risita burlona.-No me extrañaría si Eren se haya escapado de ti, después de todo lo tratas horrible, peor que a un animal.-esto último lo dijo con un poco más de seriedad, volteo a ver a Rivaille y noto ese miedo en sus rostro...quien lo diría, el hombre más fuerte de la tierra estaba asustado.

Rivaille frunció el ceño y salió de la oficina de su compañera, estaba enojado, irritado  
y más que nada se sentía asustado ¿y si realmente Eren se había ido? No, eso podría llevarlo a la ejecución segura... Rivaille salió a fuera para buscarlo, nunca antes había sentido ese miedo que poco a poco crecía mas y más, su pecho se contraía, su cabeza daba vueltas y un nudo en la garganta le advertía de un llanto seguro:

-"Eren...Eren donde te metiste"-se decía a si mismo mientras seguía caminando.-"Eren  
por favor aparece...".

Sin darse cuenta, choco con alguien, levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes-azules del joven titán, Rivaille lo miro unos segundos y ya más aliviado soltó un suspiro:

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupado...-dijo enojado el Hecho, mientras miraba al joven más alto.

-Lo lamento, había terminado mis deberes y fui a dar una vuelta, me senté apoyado  
en un árbol...-se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada-y me quede dormido...perdón Rivaille-Heichou.

Rivaille solo lo observo y lo abrazo, si, el hombre frio y serio que asustaba a más de un recluta estaba abrazando al mocoso que lo había tenido asustado en todo en día:

-No vuelvas hacer eso o te matare...-dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a aquel mocoso que solo temblaba al sentir tan cerca a Rivaille.-...nunca había tenido tanto...miedo...

Eren no dijo nada, solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su Heichou,  
eran un momento que quería atesorar siempre.

Aquel día Rivaille descubrió que su miedo más profundo era el perder a Eren, aquel día  
se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hacia ese mocoso...

_**...FIN...**_

_**Holas xD bueno espero y les haya gustado este one shot, cortito pero tierno (?)  
BYE BYE!**_


End file.
